He doesn't realize
by eojt
Summary: Musings before a faustian deal


0x08 graphic  
Title: He doesn't realize  
  
Author: Joe T  
  
Summary: Not gonna give one.  
  
Spoilers: Consider everything fair game.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to Henson, and no copyright infringement is intended by my use of them. I, unfortunately, own very little.  
  
Archive: Just tell me where I can find it, and you can have it.  
  
The planet was perfect for her needs.  
  
A trace element in the air prevented Dargo and Rygel from being able to come down, Jool hadn't trusted Rygel not to steal any of her things, and wanted to spend more time with Dargo, so she had remained behind also. Best of all, the intense heat of the place meant any Sebaceans there would have be careful not to push themselves right into the Living Death, and avoid the sunlight as well. Like the creatures she'd heard John mention, vaham-pires. Myths on his world, but they accurately described most of the beings she had encountered in her travels. John insisted on accompanying her, but convincing him to go back to Moya had been simple enough, point out the first Wanted Beacon they'd come across, and he was ready to leave. Convincing Crichton to let her stay alone had been a different matter.  
  
He had trusted her, something the others often didn't, but had been concerned for her safety.  
  
Something else the others didn't do very often. Pointing out that the Beacons weren't mentioning her, and promising to comm them every half an arn had been enough for him to reluctantly agree.  
  
Too bad really, Chiana thought as she sipped the cheap raslac she'd bought. He enjoyed the temperature of this planet as much as she did. She saw the way he let the heat wash over him, letting it seep into him. She saw the smile in his eyes as he mentioned a place from his home he'd visited in the summers, Floor-ee-dah.  
  
Just more proof they were perfect for each other.  
  
Eyeing the timepiece on the wall, Chiana decided her contact had another three hundred microts before he was late, and she would slip away as quietly as possible.  
  
For now, she needed the time to relax. She'd been so tense on Moya, worried she might let something slip. Crichton had been the only one to notice of course, although he'd thought it was over the death of the outcast Nebari. Crichton had been the only one to ask her how she was doing, asking if the other Nebari had mentioned anything about the Resistance, maybe they could figure out how her brother was doing.  
  
Her brother. It was the first time she'd thought of him in nearly two monen. He had left her, made her think he was dead. Nerri had known how much that would hurt her; he'd also known how to remove the Life-link disk without letting her think that.  
  
Nerri simply didn't want a sister anymore.  
  
And John had been the only one to remember she had a brother, to even notice how she seemed to measure every word she said and step she took.  
  
He just had no idea he was causing it. Just being near him, smelling his scent, was almost enough to make her grab onto him, wrap her legs around his waist...  
  
Chiana smiled slightly at what she would do next, if he let her. When he let her. `Patience," she thought, "Just a little patience and we'll be together." Her psionic abilities had grown further than any of the others would have believed, she was no longer just receiving the occasional vision of the future, she was seeing the probabilities of various outcomes. A point was approaching, if events continued on this course, where there was an equal chance John would end up with Jool, back with Aeryn, or with her.  
  
Chiana fully intended to use this knowledge to her advantage.  
  
As her contact slid into the seat across from her, a look of distaste crossing his features as he took in the sight of the bar they were in, Chiana made sure he could see the distaste on her face at his presence.  
  
"We are prepared to make a deal right now..."  
  
Cutting him off before he could say anymore, she replies, "Get me someone who can actually make a decision."  
  
She almost smiles at the anger in his eyes as he answers, "Do you know who I am?"  
  
"Yeah, you're Braca," she answers, purposefully leaving off his rank, "You're the guy Crichton slaps around like a blind Koosaz'd mutt every time you two meet. Go fetch someone who can make real decisions, and I suggest you hurry. There is a time limit on these negotiations."  
  
Even as the anger turns to a boiling rage in his eyes, she can still see the fear of failure as he leaves, hissing at her that he'll return in a quarter of an arn.  
  
The instant he has left the rundown building, she comms Moya, knowing who will answer.  
  
"Chi? Everything alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I managed to swing a meeting with some of the shadier characters down here," She answers, smiling as she realizes she used two of his expressions in one sentence.  
  
"You sure that's a good idea?"  
  
"They don't like Mind Cleansed Nebari here," not exactly a lie, she was meeting shady characters, and no one liked Mind Cleansed beings anywhere, except in Nebari territory, "and they're assuming I'm with the Resistance. So I might be able to pick up some weapons from them. Brand new Peacekeeper weapons." That would keep Aeryn and Dargo from complaining about the time that she was spending alone with their money, and if they weren't complaining, then the others wouldn't push the issue. "I don't think they'd like it if I comm in the middle of a sale, so I'll need an arn."  
  
A few microts pass before he answers her, "Alright, but the instant, and I mean the very microt you think there's trouble, you call for help. I'll get Dargo and Aeryn to have their ships ready, we can be on the ground in five minutes, Ok?"  
  
"No problem, relax, this should go smoothly, I don't have enough money that it's worth their reputation to rob me."  
  
"Just be careful."  
  
With the comm link broken, Chiana turned to what had become her favorite hobby, just imagining what it would be like with John. She already had every inch of his body committed to memory, a silent giggle escaping as she wondered what Moya had thought of what she was doing. Snurching the DRD from Pilot without his knowing was simple, sending it to record Crichton showering was even easier.  
  
Getting one away from Moya was a different matter.  
  
Even more important than how he looked though, was the simple fact that they were perfect for each other.  
  
The way the worked together, better than anyone else.  
  
She was the only one who had bothered to learn the meanings behind his Earth sayings, hezamana, she was the first one to get the name of his planet right.  
  
He was the only one on Moya she couldn't manipulate. Pilot didn't need to be, Rygel, Aeryn, and Jool were much easier than they'd like to believe, and Dargo was so easy even Jool was doing it now.  
  
She hadn't tried Crais yet. Viciousness and brutal efficiency might bring a soldier up to Lieutenant, but to be a Peacekeeper Captain required quite a bit more intelligence.  
  
John was the only one who had worried about her since she parted ways from her brother. She remembered when she had gone down to the Burial planet, planning to take her own life. Aeryn had just wanted her Prowler back. Chiana knew now he'd been cold to her because of the Neural-chip, the instant he realized she was hurting he'd rushed to her. He'd even knocked her unconscious to try and keep her safe.  
  
She loved him, and she knew he loved her, even if he didn't realize it yet.  
  
Or maybe he did realize it, she mused. When he'd been changed back from being a statue, he hadn't gone looking for Aeryn, he came to save her once he found out she'd been grabbed by the Scarren. Handed over to the Scarren by Dargo was more accurate, she thought, suddenly angry. Something bigger and uglier than him looks at him hard enough, and Dargo just dropped my name in an instant. Of course, the whole reason for the relationship had failed long before then, she thought, remembering the conversation Dargo and Crichton had. Even then Dargo had known she would have left him for Crichton, she'd only been trying to make him jealous, and he'd had to go and be happy for her and Dargo.  
  
Having sex with Jothee had ended that relationship, finally, but had set her back plenty. She could still see how angry John had been with her, he'd been worried that she could cheat on him the same way, she knew that beyond all doubt.  
  
Maybe John does know he loves me.  
  
He had refused to have sex, to use her, when the Energy Rider had offered up her body; of course he didn't know the Rider had gotten the idea from her.  
  
"Can you know something and not realize it?" she asks, not realizing she is speaking out loud.  
  
"Considering the reason we are meeting, I would have to say yes." Looking up, Chiana is barely able to avoid flinching. Scorpius is even more grotesque up close than she'd thought, particularly in the newer, bulkier outfit he is wearing to survive on the planet.  
  
It wouldn't have to come to this, she thinks, if he would just forget about Aeryn, realize I'm the one he loves.  
  
"Before we start, I'm going to need some weapons to cover my tracks here, four brand new pulse rifles should do it."  
  
"Done." A small gesture to Braca as he sits beside his Commander and the order is sent along.  
  
"And I need to know one thing first. What exactly do you want from Crichton?"  
  
"The wormhole knowledge locked in his brain."  
  
"Nothing else? You don't want him dead?"  
  
"Not at all, I had ample opportunity to end his life while he lay on the operating table, if you recall."  
  
"Just making sure."  
  
"Out of curiosity, why did you contact us?"  
  
"I can get you what you want, and you can get me what I want."  
  
Eyes narrowing as he looks at her, Braca states, "You want a copy of the wormhole information."  
  
Laughing loudly at this, Chiana takes a minute to compose her self, "If a data spool with that on it fell from the sky, I wouldn't waste my time picking it up."  
  
A small smile crosses the half-Scarren's face, "But I can provide something you do want."  
  
"I'll arrange it so you capture Crichton and me together. You make sure we share a cell, whatever punishments he gets I also get. Threaten me unless he helps you, and you'll get the wormhole knowledge."  
  
"And you will get?"  
  
"The rest of him."  
  
"I see, shall we make sure Aeryn Sun is killed in the process?" The smug grin never leaving his face as he makes the offer  
  
"No, she's pushing him away as it is, she dies now, she'll always have him."  
  
Just pick me John, and I'll see to it that Scorpius never finds you, I'll have the Scarrens waiting for him the next time we're supposed to meet. You just need to realize it's supposed to be you and me together, Chiana thinks.  
  
"Very well, I think we'll both be happy with this arrangement, assuming we have an agreement."  
  
"As long as he doesn't realize it." 


End file.
